


Friends

by Heidigard



Series: Supernatural 100-word-Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Castiel, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Poker, Vignette, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidigard/pseuds/Heidigard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words on Dean teaching Cas about what friends do... or is it the other way 'round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Friends**

  
"I do not see the point in this exercise." Castiel frowns down at the cards he holds, uncomprehending. "Why would I pretend to have any other cards than I actually do?"

"Come on, Cas! It's a game! You can't win if you can't lie. – I'm all in." Dean adds, pushing a stack of nickels across the table.

Castiel frowns even harder. "Why would I lie to you? You are my friend."

Dean sighs, opens his mouth to explain the rules yet again, then closes it instead, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He claps Cas on the shoulder companionably and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to put an idea into just 100 words exactly, especially if English is not your mother tongue.  
> Please tell me what you think! I appreciate feedback of any kind!


End file.
